Mission Accomplished
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is not gay, he just wanted to confirm something.


**Author's Note: **Since I can't think of what would be the next chapter of AMSLF, please let me pay that delay of my updating it by writing this oneshot. Hope you enjoy and please don't kill me in your heads for not updating. Will do update once I think of a proper next chapter for that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor any other subjects I may have mentioned in this story (Seventeen magazine).

* * *

**Mission Accomplished**

Kudo Shinichi is on a mission; a top secret mission. If anyone finds out about it, he will be dead. That's right, dead. No one, absolutely, no one could discover about this. NO ONE.

It was nine o' clock at night, and Shinichi was once again ready to continue on his mission. Slipping past her parent's room, trudging past their front lawn, opening their neighbor's door and climbing down a flight of stairs to the basement later, Shinichi assumed he was safe. He sighed, as he slumped down on the couch, turning on the lamp shade beside him, he pulled out a magazine under the said couch.

Now, in his hand, was a glossy colorful magazine and emblazoned on top in neon-pink words were the betraying words "SEVENTEEN"1

(Don't worry, my readers, our dear detective Kudo Shinichi here is certainly NOT female nor does he have doubts on his sexuality. No, he is NOT gay, so girls… don't panic yet. He does not collect cooking recipes in it too. So you may ask, what on earth is he doing, reading Seventeen magazine?)

It was very difficult to obtain this magazine, very difficult indeed. Shinichi had to risk his life (and reputation) in order to get this particular copy. At last, after managing Shiho to go shopping with his mom, he was able to snag it from her stash of magazine and hid it on the basement of Hakase's house. It would be too dangerous to hid it somewhere in their house with his mom lurking around.

Trembling, he quickly turned past the cover, where a too cute for his liking girl was smiling on him. He continue flipping, face flushed until he reached page fifty three.

_HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE_ screamed the words, all capitalized and red. Kudo Shinichi quickly shut the magazine, feeling more embarrassed by the second. How could he be so stupid?

He, Kudo Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East, _suspected_ that he may have fallen for Miyano Shiho. Yes, that's right. He wasn't sure whether he like Shiho or not; and he needed confirmation.

Obviously, he couldn't go around babbling issues like these to his parents; his father he could take but his mom have ways to extract information from him…so, no thank you. He would like to keep his business private before his mother announced it to the world. Nor, did he think Hattori Heiji and Mouri Ran would understand, especially Ran. So what could he do? He consulted the next big thing around which was…

A Seventeen magazine quiz.

He was that desperate, huh? But how else could he find out? He had thought it was just some simple crush thingy between him and Shiho and it would be over soon. But days became weeks, and then fortnights, and the months. But he was still undeniably attracted to the gorgeous girl, and her image often popped into his mind. This thought disturbed him too much; he needed to know the truth.

Hesitatingly, he sat right up and opened the magazine to the same page with a pained flushed face again.

_HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE_

_By the devastatingly gorgeous Rie Kimura_

Oh great, he had resort to trusting Rie Kimura, the well-known _poison-pen_ writer which tended to be based on false information and misreported interviews.

He sighed, nonetheless continued.

_Don't understand why you keep looking in her direction? Or find him looking absolutely stunning? Is this love or merely infatuation? Rie Kimura, 43, attractive single brunette and resident love expert at Seventeen, helps you find out with a very simple but effective quiz!_

He laughed, unable to wipe the smirk off his face. If she was such a love expert, why would Rie Kimura still be single at forty three? Nevertheless he took out his pen, ready to fill out the quiz.

_Name of quiz taker? _

Kudo Shinichi

_Name of suspected love? _

Miyano Shiho…Okay, he was ready.

_Question 1 : What do you like most about him/her?_

_a) Her/his eyes. _

_b) Her/his personality. _

_c) Her/his legs._

_d) Her/his physical assets._

Kudo Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the first question, now that he think about it all of the things listed…well, he's attracted to all of it; the way her eyes though void still sparkles in its turquoise shade, her legs that is creamy white and never ending, her assets that made all the guy in a room drool and most of all, her sarcastic, somewhat twisted, kind and sweet personality.

He encircled "B", he may like all of her but nothing beats her personality that seems to be softer now that she was before.

Shinichi pondered for a while, he just now realized how stupid he really is when it comes to this kind of things.

Moving on.

_Question 2 : What do you think is his or her best talent?_

_a) HOT sex!_

_b) The way she/he struts her stuff. _

_c) The way she/he makes people laugh._

_d) The way she/he always seems to listen to people. _

He blushed at the first choice and was now shaking his head off for the _playful_ image the popped into his mind. He answered "D", though she may not look at it, she seems to be always listening at him or to any other people except for when they talk rubbish, she'll just zoned off.

_Question 3 : How often is he or she in your mind? _

_a) When I have manly/ womanly urges. _

_b) Sometimes. _

_c) Often. _

_d) Always. _

Without hesitating, he answered "D" again, not even bothering to look at letter "A" though he's really tempted now to see the tally sheet scores at the back, on how many points this stupid magazine will give him if he answered this or that. He couldn't deny this. He find his self, thinking of her constantly, wondering what she was doing or how she felt about certain issues, though she just lives right next door he couldn't force himself to ask it out loud. He found himself thinking _Shiho would like this, _or _Shiho would do it like that_, unconsciously, no matter what happened.

Next, he thought.

_Question 4 : What would you do if you saw someone kissing her?_

_a) Walk away._

_b) Kill the said someone._

_c) Walk up to them and snatch her/him from the said someone_

_d) Pretend you didn't see anything._

Shinichi pondered for a little while, wondering what he will do. But he can't seem to grasp the answer seeing that he can't possibly imagine someone kissing Shiho. She would surely knock that guy out before he could touch her or anything, but then he imagined what if… someone like Hakuba Saguru…seeing that they're both half-English, kissed her? What will he do? As he was imagining he felt a disturbing pain on his heart and his intestines were twisted he dropped the pen on his leg and grasped his shirt where his heart supposedly is. Then the answer came to him.

He answered "A". It would appear that he can't take it seeing her kissing someone else…he felt…hurt. All he can feel is pain. He sighed before continuing on the next question.

_Question 5 : Where would you first shag her/him?_

_a) On the bed._

_b) In the shower._

_c) Out in the open._

_d) Anywhere, anytime._

His eyes widened in shock at the fifth question. What kind of a sick magazine is this? He may be stupid for sure, but he still believes that you can't measure love thru sex. Well, he's not one to talk he is measuring or more like figuring if he's in love with Shiho thru a magazine, so he just shrugged and answer with a visible red painted his cheeks as he encircled letter "A".

Okay, don't be mad, he has a plausible explanation for that. For him, picturing Shiho and him showering, all wet and naked with their bodies so close to each other, tasting and touching every inch of her while the warm water poured on them is…hot. He shifted his sitting position when he suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting and his hand wandered somewhere…down there. He shivered as he realized that he looked and sound perverted at this time and was shocked to see that he just written on the side of question number 5, what he was thinking about earlier, them having sex in the shower.

The quiz went on, and on, asking stranger questions by the minute.

Shinichi had no idea how this question had any relation to being in love, but apparently, according to the detailed explanation by Rie Kimura in the article, it supposedly shows the what type of desire you have for him or her, and how much you respect them.

And so the article drags on. Shinichi had absolutely no bloody idea why girls seem to read this like it was the bible. It was long and draggy, and written by Rie Kimura no less.

_Question 30 : What, in your opinion, would you like to see most about him/her? _

_a) Her/his smile. _

_b) She/he naked. _

_c) Her/he being single._

_d) Her/ he holding hand with you._

He thought about this question for a while, before circling "A" at last. True, he would love to be with her and holding her, but the truth is it would never happen. She would probably use a knife and hack him to pieces before he could even get ten-foot radius of her.

He would love to see her smile more often. Shiho was always too serious with her work, too focused. She didn't laugh as much as other people actually, she doesn't laugh at all nor does she frequently joke around. And usually, she would be down here doing some things probably, researching who knows what. He didn't like seeing her hurt, or sad. Shinichi wanted to see the softer side of Shiho, to see her smile. She didn't use her smile often enough, although she had a really pretty one.

Quickly, he tabulated his scores with the score sheet at the back. He got 133 points.

_100-150 points: Congratulations to you, lucky dog! You are in love love love! Tricky situation there if your partner doesn't love you back, though. You are absolutely head over heels in love with that lucky one, so if you don't grab that person now, don't blame us for that painful heartache you will suffer! Coincidentally, the sexy Rie Kimura here also does a special advice column in Seventeen, so feel free to write in. Don't say we didn't warn you, because we did!_

Shinichi stared back at the article. What did it know anyway? It was probably just full of rubbish. He sighed, and continues staring at the dreaded article. There's probably some mistake... This must be wrong...

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing?" a calming deadly voice said. A voice that recognized anywhere... It only means…

He is in deep shit.

There standing on the doorway of the basement was no other than, Miyano Shiho, looking calmly annoyed. Just. His. Luck.

If she finds out...

Shit shit shit.

She walk towards him and he stiffened on his seat looking around for an escape. She came to him, standing in all of her glory while looking at something in his hand.

Wait…

In his hand?

Yeah… shit.

She was staring at the Seventeen quiz, and before Shinichi could react, she snatched the magazine and read it aloud.

"How to tell if You are in Love. Hmmm. The Great Stupid Detective, Kudo SHinichi, in love? Well, too late to realize that isn't it?"

Shinichi stared back at him before stuttering.

"Wha—What do—you mean "it's too late"?"

Shiho raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"Well, you've been in love with Mouri Ran for years, and you didn't realize that on your own? Oh well… might as well continue reading this to have fun… Okay… let's see… Name of suspected love? Miyano Shiho…" Her voice faltered as she read her name, with a stunned look on her face.

Shinichi stood up and attempted to snatch that magazine in her hands but it was too late. Shiho moved away from him and had started to read the quiz. When she finished, they were both silent. Shinichi was turning red in the face. She looked up at him.

"This is not some sick joke is it?" She asked her voice unable to read. He shook his head.

"Oh."

That was it. The matter just blew up in his face like that. By the next morning, everyone will know that Kudo Shinichi was in love with Miyano Shiho, and how he was all over her. This spell the end of his life.

"So you think I have sparkling eyes, creamy legs, and you like to shag me in the showers because you think that it is _hot?_"

"Uh…well-"

"And…oh…are you one of the guys who drool over my physical assets?" Shiho smirked as he saw him squirm in front him, unable to look at her eyes.

" Er..." Shinichi gulped down his nervousness.

"_Okay…it's now or never…"_

"Shiho…I-" Again, he was cut off to by her.

To his surprise, Shinichi started to smile. Just like the one he always wanted to see. It was as pretty as he imagined, just like her. Shiho came closer to the very red Shinichi, and whispered in his ears.

" Well… would like to find out how _hot _it would be to shag me in the showers?"

And with that, she kissed him, and the poor Shinichi, the boy who scored 133 points in the quiz of How to Tell if You are in Love, didn't put up a fight and simply just kissed back.

He was right about one thing though. By the next morning, everyone will know that Kudo Shinichi was in love with Miyano Shiho, and how he was all over her; because she would be his and his alone, and he would make sure of that.

Mission Accomplished. Yes, he was indeed, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Miyano Shiho.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha… poor Shinichi. As much as I HATE Twilight saga, (yes, I despise it with all my heart, I'm a Potterhead, always.) I love that quote, the one when Bella said "…and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" Yes, I did read the first book, but that's it! Twilight makes me vomit… and it ruined the image of a vampire in my head. Before vampire is a blood sucking people not sparkling fairy people! Please rate and review!

**[1] Seventeen – is one of the popular teen magazines in Japan too. **


End file.
